I'm Back
by kousagi101
Summary: When Atem left, what happened? And how is he back? Puzzleshipping, yamixyugi
1. Chapter 1

Yugi stared blankly as he watched Yami/Atem walk through the door to the Afterlife, "Mou Hitori No Boku" he thought to himself,

A sudden rumbling from beneath them caused them to start panicking,

"Earthquake" shouted Malik, running, " we have to go!"

as they all followed Yugi fell behind, struggling to keep up a big chunk of rock hit him on the head, Jounouchi stopped,

" Yugi!" he shouted, running towards him, picking him up and slinging him over one shoulder them made it out just before the tomb collapsed.

* 1 year later*

Atem was sitting out on the deck, feeling the cool breeze blow his hair, it was so, quite, he missed his friends, especially Yugi,

"Aibou" he thought sadly, slowly getting up he turned to go back inside when he heard the Almighty god Ra call his name. Turning around Atem knelt

" Yes? Oh glorious god?"

" You seem sad, why?" asked Ra

" I miss my friends, my Aibou...."

" I see, well then that means there's only one thing to do, I cannot bear to see you like this anymore,"

" what-" Atem thought before he was sent spiraling down into a portal, he woke up outside of Burger World, " I'm back," he said aloud, " wait, what year?" he ran to a newspaper stand, ignoring the looks ( being dressed in Egyptian Garb) " only a year? Wait, I have my own body, I can be with Aibou, I can attend, school, speaking of school, I must apply...."

* it's a monday btw,*

Atem stepped into Domino High, making his way to the front desk he was greeted by a secretary, " Um, can I enroll?"

The secretary eyed him and then tossed him a uniform and pointed to a restroom door, as he changed he felt the somewhat familiar feel of the uniform, he smiled. " I'll just be looking today, if you don't mind" he told the secretary,

" whatever, just be ready for tomorrow, "

he walked down the hall, making his way into the class he felt about 25 pairs of eyes on him, except for one, he looked around and saw a boy staring blankly out a window, his hair ( imagine Sasuke from Naruto, ) black and down, wearing black, the only color was that of the dull blue on the uniform, and it seemed to clash horribly. " I'm touring the school today, I'm starting tomorrow, my name is... Yami Atem"

the teacher nodded and pointed to the seat next to the kid in black.

After enduring an hour of engrossing math Atem made his way to the cafeteria in hopes to find Yugi, no luck with Yugi, but he found Jounouchi and Honda, " Hey guys remember me?" he asked sitting down, waiting for the boom,

" Yugi? Wait, no, ATEM?!" there was the boom, " Oh my god, how? how? HOW?" Jounouchi yelled, almost falling off his chair.

" Not now, where's Yugi?"

" Erm, well the thing is....."

just then the bell rang, and Atem trudged to his next class, luckily it was history, and in an hour of basically being asked to remember the first letter of the alphabet school was out. Atem ran to the Game Shop, and opened the door, no one was there, he decided to go make arrangements for a bed, since Yugi wasn't there, but he walked out he bumped into the "emo" kid he sat next to, " Sorry, " he said

" you should be" murmured the kid, Atem looked back but the kid was already walking away, his voice was strangely familiar, but how?

Atem spent the night sleeping on a bench, not that he needed sleep, he was still technically a spirit, so he wasn't sore in the morning. He went back to the Game Shop to see the "emo" walking out, he was smoking. " No way, " thought Atem, " Yugi?" he called out, the kid stopped walking,

" Oh, the porcupine kid, " said Yugi " yes?"

Atem stared blankly, the kid started walking away, Atem just went to school, he needed to see Jounouchi.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YUGI?" Atem shouted,

" well, you see.." Jounouchi started,

* a year ago*

5 people sat around young Yugi Motou's hospital bed as the doctors came in,

" He will be alright" the doctor announced, earning a few cheers, " unfortunately,he has amnesia, and will not remember anything beyond about one or two years ago"

" He won't remember Yami" everyone thought.

They all decided not to mention Yami and let Yugi move on, about a month into school again Yugi started hanging out with Ushio, and dyed his hair, and ditched his friends, Anzu by the way had moved to America. In 5 months Yugi was known as the " coolest" in school.

" And that's what happened" Jounouchi finished dully.

In homeroom Atem sat next to Yugi, making an enormous effort to talk he got no answer. Studying Yugi carefully, he noticed all Yugi did was look out the window, when the teacher called on him though, he knew the question. During lunch Atem saw Yugi leaning against the back of the school, smoking, when two freshman's started walking towards him, he smashed his fist against the wall, breaking the wall, saying "get outta here". Atem had given up on Yugi and decided to not bother him anymore, his Aibou wouldn't remember.

* A week Later*

Yugi was in gym, they were playing basketball and he had pissed off Ushio, Ushio suddenly threw a basketball at the back of Yugis head and Yugi fell unconscious. Atem, still caring for Yugi took him to the nurse, where he was soon taken to the hospital.

* Yugi's POV*

I woke up, tears streaming down, " Atem" I whispered, I looked up to see my grandpa staring at me,

" Yugi, are you alright?" he asked

" Yeah, but why am I in the hospital? And when did we get back from Egypt?" I asked, I heard my grandpa gasp, " never mind, let's get home, "

The car ride home my grandpa looked in pain, as if he was pondering on telling me something, he would open his mouth, then close it. When we got home I fell asleep. Dreaming of Atem, my Yami, my Mou Hitori.

* next day*

When I woke up I immediatley took a shower, when I looked at myself in the mirror I felt taller, my eyes seemed more, like Yami's, and when did I get this 6 pack? I felt like I was looking at Yami almost, except for my eye color, I smiled, still feeling weird, then getting ready for school. Grandpa was asleep so I quietly left, the walk was lonely, where was Anzu? I saw two Freshman's coming towards me ( one's from before) they stopped, looked at me, and ran away. " Weird" I thought.

'


	2. Chapter 2

As Yugi walked into the building he heard hushed whispered and felt everyones eyes on him,

he tried to ignore this as he walked to his class, taking his seat, which had apparently been moved to the back, the teacher started writing on the board. As the hour passed he finally noticed Jounouchi, he had been looking at the board the whole time and not seen Yugi,

" Pssst, Jounouchi kun" he whispered

Jounouchi looked back, his eyes were cold, " later, don't you now we're in class, Motou?" ( he has yet to notice Yugi's hair)

Yugi was taken aback and nodded, silently looking ahead, as the bell rang, they all headed to the cafeteria, Yugi bumped into Ushio on the way,

" Look, Motou I'm sorry" he said before walking or more like backing, away

" Weird" thought Yugi as he headed out towards Jounouchi and Honda, " mind if I sit here?" he asked, still slightly afraid of Jounouchi.

" Sure, Motou," Jounouchi respond,

" Why do you keep calling me that?" Yugi asked

" Why do you insist to make my life miserable?" Jounouchi yelled before getting up and walking away, Honda got up to follow but Yugi grabbed the back of his shirt.

" Honda kun, what happened?" he asked, choking back sobs, " Why does Jounouchi hate me? How are we back?"

Honda gasped, realizing it was Yugi, before the amnesia, " YUGI?!" he asked

* sorry about the shortness*


	3. Chapter 3

"SO let me get this straight," said Yugi, sipping on a tea, " I got hit in the head with a rock, got a case of amnesia, and acted like an asshole to you guys for the past year, AND you LET me?"

" Pretty much" said Jounouchi, " Oh, and sorry about the, uh, blow up"

" No worries, but what did I do? I mean, it couldn't of been THAT bad, right?" Yugi said

" Well, " said Honda, " here, " he finished, handing Yugi a year book.

" That's me?" he said, pointing to the picture of him smiling like a sex god flipping off the photographer

" YUP" they said in unision.

" Oh yeah, and Yug-" Jounouchi started before the bell rang " aw shit man, why'd they have to do THAT?"

" So I have gym next right?" Yugi said, still learning his schedule

" Yeah, but Yug-" Honda started but the Yugi ran off, bumping into someone on the way,

" Oh s-s-orry," He stuttered, afraid it might be Ushio

" No worries, um, upperclassman?" said a familiar voice

" Upperclassman? I'm not that grand, though it is apparent I WAS,.." Yugi started before looking up " OH MY GOD" he screamed, pointing at Atem.

" Oh, sorry upperclassman Motou, I'l-" Atem was stopped mid sentence and greeted by a hug,

" YAMI" Yugi screamed

"


	4. Chapter 4

" Yugi? Wait, the basketball......YUGI?" Atem said/shouted, he wasn't sure yet though " DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" he shouted

" Would you please not shout, and YES I know you, ow, I think you just busted my eardr-" Yugi was cut off by Atem ( you know I'm just gonna say Yami) by Yami hugging the crap out of him.

" I missed you, the afterlife was so boring, I missed my aibou, my l-" Yami stopped himself just in time, he couldn't say that in front of Yugi, what would he think? " We should get to gym, aibou, "

" Oh, um yeah, did you have to experience my "bad side" as well?" Yugi asked, while they walked to the gymnasium.

" For a while, I only just got back, now that I can see what you really look like! No offense but your hair was awful, you've grown too, but I'm still taller" Yami started.

" So how did you get back?" Yugi demanded.

" Well... I don't know, Ra found me unhappy and I woke up on Earth, so it's all good, right?"

" Of course, but, I don't know, there HAS to be a reason.."

just then Yugi was cut off by two familiar figures coming up to them, Malik and Ryou

" Yugi, look who I found, oh and welcome back" Ryou said,

" Yo" Malik grinned sheepishly " wait a sec- pharoah? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Malik started screaming, Yugi put his hands over his ears.

"What's with all this screaming?" he thought.

" The one and only" Yami said

"How are you back?" Ryou demanded

" I missed my aibou" Yami smiled, pulling Yugi into another hug.

" I kinda wish Bakura was back......" Ryou murmured.

" WHAT? That guy was really bossy" Malik said, remembering when he and Bakura had had to face off his evil counterpart.

" Didn't you grow a bond with yours Malik?" Ryou asked, " You must remember Bakura was under the control of Zorc, but we had heart to hearts sometimes, when Bakura wasn't busy ruining my life by cutting me. It's just a bond I guess"

" Well damn, your right, I kind of recall something like that with Marik, except he was a bit more messed up than Bakura," Malik said

"No way" Ryou argued

" Well why don't we find out?" ANOTHER familiar voice said from behind Ryou.

THE POT THICKENS!!! HAHA, SORRY, BUT I BELIEVE IN YAOI AND YUUMEISHIPPING AND PUZZLESHIPPING AND TENDERSHIPPING AND BRONZESHIPPING.

My preview for Dorks

Yugi Motou joined his friends Ryou and Malik for another quiet lunch under the cherry blossom tree. He wasn't what you called popular, he was more a loser, he, Malik, and Ryou were all loners, except he and Ryou were considered to be wimps. They all hid themselves behind huge harry potter style glasses. And unfortunatley for them, they looked like the three most hottest, sexiest guys in school. The Jocks.

"


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi put his hands over his ears, prepared for the shouting, it was a good think he did.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?" Malik shouted jumping back and pointing/waving his arm up and down at Marik.

" OH BLOODY HELL" Ryou said, before fainting.

Bakura caught Ryou. " Can't you shut him up?" he hissed,

" This might work" Marik grinned deviously, then went over to Malik and kissed him, and even more suprisingly, Malik kissed back. Unknown to them all, both Yami and Yugi longed for their counterpart.

" How are you guys here?" Yami asked

" We hitchhiked with you" Bakura said, " It was- oh god, Marik, stop, I'm gonna throw up" he said, looking over at Marik and Malik, who were passionatley kissing.

" Sorry, but at least I didn't try killing my hikari" Marik retorted.

" Whatever" Bakura said, " but anyway, we're back! And I heard that Yami had some trouble getting you back Yugi, playing hard to get were you?"

" I really don't know truthfully" Yugi answered sheepishly.

" Aw common, don't be shy" Marik said, finally breaking away from Malik.

" He was worse than the two of you, when you guys were evil, put together, thrown in hell, and spit back up" Yami said, Yugi looked down feeling ashamed of what he had done, which he really didn't know what yet.

" Geez, Yugi" Bakura said, " the little wuss was that bad?" he asked Yami.

" We-ll, it wasn't exactly HIM, it was his, evil alter ego ( is YAMI saying this? mr, dark part of Yugi, lol) and yes, he was horrible"

" I'd LOVE to see tha-" Marik started, but suddenly a loud scuffling noise was heard and the fire alarms went off.

" JUST A DRILL, PLEASE" the principal tried to yell over the stampede, who ran right past the group, and unfortunatley for Yugi, he was pushed into a locker, hitting his head on the door.

" Aw shit,,,,," Yami said.

PLZZZZ REVIEW, OR NO MORE STORIES!, no just joking


	6. Chapter 6

" Yugi wake up" Ryou said, wiping a cold wet cloth on Yugi's forehead.

"I have a feeling we might see the "other Yugi" can I stay at your house tonight Ryou?" Yami asked.

"Sure" Ryou said. " Hey, he's coming to!" he shouted to Malik, Marik, and Bakura.

"Ugh, I'm going rip Ushios balls off and shove them right up his-" Yugi started before he looked up to see Ryou, as he called him the british gaytard, and a whole bunch of other people he didn't know hovering above him. "Why the hell are you all staring at me?"

"Pharaoh was right" Marik mouthed to Bakura.

"Um, Yugi, you are currently under a state of amnesia, in truth, when you are remembering me, we share a strong bond" Yami said.

Yugi looked at Bakura with a "is he for real?" look on his face,"now that is just bullsh-" he started before he looked at the clock, it was 3- sharp, it was time to head home, he really didn't like the hellhole they called school, and he really needed to be home. "I'm leaving" he said abruptly, getting up and walking out.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Malik asked

"We'll see him tomorrow" Yami said, deflated.

"Hey, pharaoh, don't be down, he's just, not himself, it's a wonder that Ryou even thought of forgiving me," Bakura said, trying to cheer him up, (like I said, all evilness gone in Marik and Bakura).

"I guess your right" Yami said.

........................................................................................................................... next day

Yugi had finished re-dying his hair, "was he right?" he thought, still thinking about yesterday. He left the house and started walking, once at school he felt his power come in full effect. " What are you looking at?" he said to a freshman who had been noticing his changes the past 2 days.

"n-n-nothing Upperclassman" he said before running off.

Yugi chuckled inwardly before spotting Ushio, he was holding the Ryou kid by the scruff of the neck, "good time for payback" he thought, walking over. "Yo, Ushio" he called.

"Hey, help me will you?" Ushio responded.

"No, I really just want to do this" Yugi said, before punching him in the face. He brushed his newly dyed bangs out of his face with the back of his hand. "Don't freaking do anything like that again, got it?"

"y-yes"

"good," Yugi had just turned to walk away when he felt a tug on his jacket, he turned to see Ryou behind him.

"Hi, I just came back after being gone a year, thanks, to whom do I have to thank?" Ryou said cheerily.

"Names Motou, but don't get outta line kid" Yugi said.

"Motou? Wait, YUGI??" Ryou gasped, just then Malik, Marik, and Bakura walked up.

"Who's he?" Bakura said, sneering.

"You'd better be ready to have one big stick shoved up your ass if you talk to me like that" Yugi said.

"This is Yugi Motou" Ryou said, looking helplessly at the other 3. Yugi watched as their looks turned from confused to horror.

"Oh shit, pharaoh was right" Malik said.

"OKAY, here's the deal, Yugi-" Ryou started before being interrupted by a shadow looming over him.

"I wasn't done with you" Ushio growled, Ryou covered his face but he didn't need to.

"Well I wasn't done with you either," Yugi said, he punched Ushio in the gut. Ushio punched Yugi in the face, Yugi punched him in the face back-

"Is this like a wrestling match?" Yami said, appearing watching the thing take place. " Oh, and how do you like the "other Yugi"?"

"Yugi's just a doll" Bakura said. They continued to watch as Yugi finally knocked Ushio out, but Ushio had just enough time to swing his leg beneath Yugi's foot, causing him to trip, and fall on his head.

* * *

"Ugh" Yugi thought, he got up and looked around, his head hurt like crazy.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, or at least a voice like Yamis asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know Bakura? And Ryou? And about the-"

"Yes Yami, what happened, did I fall on my head, AGAIN?" Yugi asked.

"Actually yes,"

"WHAT?" Yugi was fully awake and saw he was in a room with Marik, Malik, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura.

"And I got it on tape!" Malik said, holding up a camcorder. "You are one hell of a devil Yugi,"

"Yeah, we need to buy you a helmet," Yami said.

"S-s-orry" Yugi squeaked.

"No worries" Ryou said, "you actually saved me"

"I did?" Yugi asked amazed.

"Yup, but you'd better get to sleep, after having amnesia relapse, whatever that is." Bakura said.

"Ok, but can, Yami stay?" Yugi asked, now realizing he was in his own room.

"Sure" Yami said. When they all left, Yami came to sit on Yugi's bed. "aibou..."

"Mou Hitori No Boku," Yugi started, " I don't know how to say this, but, I LOVE YOU!"

"I do too Yugi, your my other half"

"No, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, like Malik and Marik, except minus the every 20 second sex thing"

"What?" Yami asked,

"I know, it's stupid, I should have never brought it up, you probably still like Anzu ( I hate her, and her speeches)"

"No, aibou, that's not it, it's that, I love you too, and I didn't know how to tell you"

"Really Yami?"

"Really aibou"

Yami leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth.

* * *

" So everything is pretty much back to normal?" Ryou said the next day at school.

"Well I think that wasn't there before" Bakura said pointing to Yugi and Yami walking hand in hand toward the school.

" Hey guys" Yugi said, giggling.

"Finally, pharaoh," Marik stated.

"Shut up" Yami said, blushing and grinning.

"Cmere'" Bakura said to Ryou, who he noticed looked longingly at the new couples intertwined hands. He enveloped Ryou in a full french kiss.

"Get a room!" Malik said.

"If you can't beat em' join em!" Marik said happily, grabbing Malik.

"_Former Pharoah and Thief kings Bakura and Marik, you are to be sent back to the afterlife, in ancient Egypt, I will give you 5 minutes" _ A voice suddenly boomed over head.

"What? NO" All three yamis yelled.

"They can't, it's not fair!" Ryou yelled, tears stinging his eyes.

" Oh yes they can," Yugi muttered grimly.

* * *

The plot thickens even more, at least 3 reviews, or no more ( just joking)


	7. Chapter 7

The three hikari's watched as their darks walked through a swirling vortex, once through, it had started to grow smaller. "screw this"

Yugi said, and with that, he jumped through, "COME ON RYOU AND MALIK" he shouted.

"Whatever, I'm not losing Marik" Malik said jumping through.

"I'm coming Bakura" Ryou thought, jumping.

Yugi felt as if he was being sucked into a twister, and then suddenly, he fell, and was on egyptian sand. "Ugh, wher-" he thought before he heard a crack of a whip.

"Get up slave" He heard a rough voice say.

"Wh-" Yugi started, before being whipped again. An hour later he had gathered the following info,

He had been seperated from Malik and Ryou.

He is a slave in the Egyptian world.

He was going to the marketplace outside Yami's Palace!

The following days were hell. Just hell. Yugi had been whipped, slapped, and beaten by the time he got to the marketplace. It had been just him and his "master". Inside the city Yugi and his master were just wandering.

"Stay put" his master said, walking into a bar.

While Yugi waited, a brawl had started on the corner, they bumped into him and he hit his head on a horse trough, and was knocked out. He was obviously now the "other" him. When his master came out he cracked his whip on him.

"Get up" he said.

"What?" Yugi said, "where am-" he started before the whip cracked again.

"Shut up"

Yugi was pissed. So pissed, the handcuffs he was wearing snapped when he pulled his arms away from each other, "Listen, I don't know where the fuck I am, or who the HELL you are, so I'm just gonna do you a little favor" he said, knocking out his master. He started to wander, after a crowd was gathering around the man he had just knocked out's body. "Where AM I?" he thought, before hearing another commotion.

"STOP THOSE TWO THEIVES"

He turned to see familiar looking people running past him with devilish grins on their faces. "I know them" Yugi thought "I just do somehow" and with that he stealthily followed them into an old abandoned alley.

"Nice Bakura" he heard a voice say.

"Not too bad yourself Marik" he heard another one respond.

"And now we eat!"

Yugi moved closer towards the end of the alley, "Um, excuse me?" he said, he heard two gasps.

"Yugi?" the voices said in unision.

"Yeah, um do I know you guys? I mean you two look familiar, and I really don't remember much after Ushio......"

"Aw crap Marik," He heard the albino say to a blonde crazy haired guy. "He hit his damn head again"

SORRY ABOUT SHORTNESS, I JUST WANT TO UPLOAD MY NEW STORIES, WHICH I HAVE YET TO WRITE, WHICH IS WHY I WROTE SO LITTLE ON THIS ONE.


	8. Chapter 8

NEW CHAPTER!!!!

"ok... So, I'm not really THE Yugi Motou, I'm another side of him?" The other Yugi asked

"Yup," Said Marik.

"And at school your a big pain in the-" Bakura started before being cut off by shouting.

"THERE THEY ARE" a guard shouted.

All three were knocked out.

Yugi was the first to wake up, "ugh," he thought.

"Yo" a voice said, Yugi turned to see Bakura and Marik looking at him. "Are you YUGI? Or the asshole?"

"I'm still the "asshole" you egyptian bastard" Yugi replied.

"Oh shit, you know what never mind." Bakura said, turning a little red, or at least getting embarrased.

"That's okay" Yugi said, suddenly there was a noise and a guard came in.

"The pharaoh is gone, but his second in command demands all of you to have a beating and 50 lashings, a NIGHT" the guard said smiling, "It's not everyday we catch Egypt's most wanted criminals..."

"Aw shit" Marik muttered.

After receiving their lashings, Yugi was thrown into his cell, Marik and Bakura thrown into the other. Yugi sighed and laid down, this was going to be just great.

* * *

Ryou and Malik woke up in sand.

"yuck:" Ryou said, spitting out sand.

"I personally have sand in places you don't wanna know" Malik said.

"Where are we? Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"How would I know, I just woke up" Malik snapped.

"OK" Ryou said, "Geez, when did you become my wife?"

"When did you become my husband?"

"nevermind" Ryou said, "hey MISTER" he called, waving towards someone.

"Yes?" he said.

"NO WAY, Seto?" Malik said after they had reached him.

* * *

"RRRR" Bakura said, kicking at the ground.

"Yeah, this just sucks." Marik agreed.

"Good news guys" A jail guard said, "The pharaohs back!" he laughed walking away muttering something about exile.

"Well, now to our death." Bakura said grimly.

"Hey," Marik said, bringing his voice down, "how do you think the other Yugi is holding up?" he looked over at Yugi's cell where he huddled in a corner. He had spent the past two weeks banging his head on walls, trying to remember, or huddled in the corner, he was beat up pretty bad.

"Yeah," Bakura said. They both laid down, getting ready to sleep when they heard a horrible sound, like nails on a chalkboard and looked over to see that Yugi had gotten up, and was now pulling the metal bars on the cell apart. Once he was done, he stepped out and spit on the ground, and begun to work on Bakura and Marik's cell.

"Come on" he said, "We're going to see the pharaoh"

* * *

"No Seth" the Kaiba twin said.

"Oh, sorry," Ryou said, "wait, do you know the Pharaoh"

"Yes, he's my cousin" Seth muttered, annoyed.

"Yup, good ol' cousin" a voice said from behind Seth, putting his arm around Seth's neck. "hey, you guys look familiar, wait a sec.... Ryou? MALIK?"

"Yup" Malik said.

"Where's Yugi?" the voice said, as Ryou and Malik now saw the Pharaoh.

"We....don't know"

(btw, this is just what happens to Ryou and Malik, so this is Two weeks before)

"Seth" Pharaoh said, turning to Kaiba, "We are going back to Egypt"

"But we can't, not for another 3 days or so"

"Dammit, well then, Ryou, Malik," Pharaoh said, hopping up onto a horse, "will you be joining me?"

* * *

"Did you at least think this through?" Marik whispered.

"No" said the other Yugi.

"Figures" Bakura muttered.

They slithered through the dungeon and into the palace. It was around midnight. "Where's the Pharaohs quarters?"

"Why or how the hell would I know?" Bakura said.

"Because you've probably stolen a lot of shit from here smartass" Yugi snapped.

"Oh whatever," Bakura said. "I can't wait till you hit your head, so you'll remember how scared you are of me"

"Okay, I'm guessing it's this way" Yugi said, walking down a hall. They ran into a guard. After knocking him out, Yugi signaled for Bakura and Marik to go somewhere else. As he walked down the hall, he felt a flutter. "Will he really do anything about this?" he thought. He stopped in front of a giant door. "This is it, I guess" he thought, and walked in. In there was a 4 poster bed, and a figure was seen through the curtain. Yugi walked over, and put his hand over the mouth of the Pharaoh.

"Shhh" he whispered.

The Pharaoh had woken up, and struggled before giving up. Yugi saw a little lamp beside the pharoah, he lit the lamp and shined it over himself and the Pharaoh. "I'm warning you now, I am the other Yugi, and don't know you, but I just need to remember, even though I don't remember you at all, there's always been this pit in my stomach, like something was missing. Can you help me with it?"


	9. Chapter 9

"So, that's what happened in the past 2 years?" Yugi asked.

He and Yami were sitting in Yami's bed, after Yami had recovered, he had explained everything since Yugi had solved the puzzle.

Yugi had sat through it, nodding solemnly. Yami now nodded a yes to Yugi, who took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I can just forget so easily" he said. "just by hitting my head, there has to be more," he trailed off, he was suddenly pulled into a deep hug.

"S-sorry" Yami said, pulling away, "I forgot,"

"no" Yugi smiled, "it was..Nice, I mean, it felt familiar."

Yami smiled, and pulled him back into a hug.

* * *

Bakura and Marik were running through corridors.

"What the HELL are we supposed to do?" Marik asked. They turned right, and found themselves in a kitchen. Bakura went to a food holder, grabbed a loaf of bread, and started eating. "And stop eating!"

"I haven't had a good meal god knows when, I am not going to let this pass," Bakura snapped, "where the HELL is that beer?"

They stopped as a light was seen, and voices heard. Before Marik and Bakura could hide, they were face to face with Malik and Ryou. Bakura dropped his bread. "RYOU" he cried, squeezing his hikari tightly into a hug.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Marik pulled Malik towards him, and started to unbutton his pants.

"Not now" Malik snapped, pulling away. "Explain first"

* * *

Yami woke with Yugi on top of him, asleep, Yugi still looked innocent, and like the old Yugi. Yami smiled. He let himself kiss the top of Yugi's head, before Yugi woke up that was.

"W-what?" he asked sleepily.

"S-sorry!" Yami said, pulling back, " I didn't mean-"

"No-" Yugi cut him off, "I just, remembered something, I mean, I remember solving the puzzle, and, and, Duelist Kingdom, with Pegasus." he finished.

"Really?" Yami asked, that was the first time they had communicated really.

"Yeah" Yugi said, smiling, that smile it was the old Yugi's smile.

* * *

Malik awoke on top of Marik, Marik was holding him tightly. He looked over at Bakura and Ryou, were Bakura was sleeping, and it looked as if Ryou was resting his head on Bakura.

"I love you" Ryou mumbled. Malik chuckled, causing Ryou to wake up, causing Bakura to wake up, and start shouting, causing Marik to wake up and start shouting, causing the guards to run in.

"You really have to shut up" Malik said to Bakura..

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, any requests for a specific shipping next chapter? If so tell me^^


End file.
